Of All Life's Twists and Turns
by itsasimpleilyx3
Summary: Life in Tree Hill is nothing like it used to be. It's been over a year since the death of Haley James-Scott, and things are finally slowing down to normal. Not for long though, seeing as life's twists and turns are about to shake everything up.


"So, how come you never deleted it?" The petite brunette's voice echoed slightly through the large kitchen of the Scott household. She shoved her hands into the pack pocket of the jeans she was wearing, as she made her way farther into the kitchen, stopping slightly as she leaned against the counter that was next to the fridge, her arms now crossed loosely over her chest.

Nathan Scott sat on one of the barstools across from the island that Alex was now leaning against, a bowl of cereal and the carton of milk setting on the counter in front of him. He kinked an eyebrow slightly as she looked up from the easy breakfast he had been eating. "What?"

A slightly playful smirk crossed her lips as she spoke once again. "The sex tape…" Alex's voice began to trail off as she noticed the look of sudden shock that flashed across Nathan's features, the spoon nearly falling from his hand as she finished her sentence. "Between you and Brooke…"

Nathan had nearly forgotten about the tape that he and Brooke had made many years ago in high school. He would never forget the memory, just as he would never forget the look on Haley's face when she saw it, or the way that Peyton had reacted, slapping Brooke in front of everyone. It was a memory that he would never forget, but he didn't always want to remember. Among all of the memories that were currently flashing through his head, there was one question that still stood out to him; how exactly had Alex Dupre seen that video? He opened his mouth to speak, to ask her how she knew about it, but before any words could escape his lips she spoke up, answering his question for him.

"I'm sorry." She paused. "Quinn went out last night to pick something up, and said I could just hang out here until she got back. I got a little nosey and saw some old videos with labels of yours and Lucas's names on them." She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him. "The next thing I knew you and Brooke were filling the screen." Alex bit her bottom lip gently as she stepped closer to Nathan, placing her hands on the counter and leaning on the palms of her hands slightly. "I don't mean to step on any toes, but I know that if I could go back in time and erase mine and Josh's video, I would. But now it's out there for the entire world to see, and it'll haunt me for the rest of my life." She shrugged her shoulders as she pushed herself up from the counter, ready to walk out of the room. "I didn't mean to step on any toes, I was just curious." And with that, she was gone. Making her way slowly out of the kitchen, her heels tapping loudly on the tile floor as she walked away.

Nathan Scott sat there, unable to process his thoughts and no longer hungry for the cereal he had begun eating a few minutes before. It was a strange thing to actually hear about the tape after so many years. Of course, he hadn't deleted it after the party because it did hold good footage of him playing basketball, footage that he could potentially use to get into college or something. And then, even after he had been accepted to play college ball, and as many times as Haley had insisted he destroy the tape, he still didn't. It wasn't as though he never got around to doing it, because he had considered destroying the tape, it was more he just never wanted too. Of course, he never told Haley that, in fact he never told anyone that, and he never questioned himself as too why he didn't want it gone for good.

Haley James-Scott had always insisted he delete it, not because she was mad or held a grudge, but simply because it was strange knowing that her husband and her very best friend had a sex tape together and it was being stored in the house. Whenever she had asked him about it and he hadn't yet thrown it away, she always assumed he was simply too busy. He always seemed to be busy with basketball or Clay, or dealing with some new scandal that had been released. Nathan had never been around much to be a good dad to their son Jamie, or a good husband to her, but he had provided what they needed. It wasn't until she announced that she was pregnant with her second son that he had actually stepped up and decided to be the man he was supposed to be. Of course, a few months later none of that mattered anymore.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Look Nate, I'm so fucking sick of this. I have gone through and given up so much for you and for this family." Haley's voice ran out loud as she placed a hand over her five-months-pregnant stomach, almost as if she was trying to sooth the unborn child of her anger and yelling. "All I want to do is take one weekend for me and drive up to Charlotte and see Lucas and Peyton." She paused, taking in a deep breath as she calmed herself down. "I give you every weekend of my time. I bring Jamie and we come and see you play and cheer you on. Every single weekend, and I can't have three days for me?"_

_Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit there and listen to Haley yell at him and remind him of everything she had given up for them. He knew she had given up a lot, hell, she'd given up her entire singing career just so she could be there for their son and so that Nathan could live out his dream. He knew this, and he didn't want to be constantly reminded of it, which is why he was so angry. "Just go Haley."_

_Haley bit her bottom lip as she watched Nathan throw his hands up in defeat. She could hear the anger and frustration in his voice and a very small part of her knew she should just stay home. But she wouldn't. She wasn't going to give in that easily, and she wasn't going to give up a weekend to herself and getting the change to see her best friend. "Fine." She made her way into the living room, grabbing her two packed bags before walking back into the kitchen. "Goodbye Nathan." She said simply, the anger still in her voice as she stormed out of the house, making sure to slam the front door behind her as she did so. _

"_Damn it." Nathan said, pushing the stack of newspapers that were stacked on the counter to the floor before running his hands through his hair. It was their anniversary, and she had forgotten._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

The argument wasn't what had ruined Nathan and Haley's seemingly perfect marriage. Well, not the argument exactly. However, not a day passed that Nathan didn't think about what had happened and blame no one but himself. Not a night passed that guilt didn't feel his thoughts as he tucked his son into bed before heading off to bed himself. In reality, no one could have predicted what came next. No one could have known that there was going to be a huge storm pass through Charlotte, North Carolina at the same time Haley arrived. No one knew that the drunk driver was going to nearly run the red light, only to slam on his brakes and slide right into the SUV that Haley was driving. Nathan hadn't been the one to actually kill his wife that night, and he knew that no one blamed him and that no one could have controlled what had happened, but still he blamed himself. If only they hadn't argued over her visiting Lucas. No, Nathan hadn't been the one driving the car that took his wife from him, but that didn't stop the guilt he lived with nearly every single day.

The memories of his wife only made him upset, only hurt him and brought back that familiar uneasy feeling. Kind of like butterflies in his stomach, only not the good kind. But all the memories in the world still didn't answer the question that was haunting his thoughts at that very second. "_Why didn't you delete it? So, why didn't you delete it?_" Alex's words echoed through his mind over and over again as he clenched his fists together slightly. Maybe he knew why he had never deleted the sex tape, maybe he knew the answer and maybe he had come to accept the answer. Then again, that didn't mean he wanted the world to know.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay everyone, so I know this chapter may be a bit confusing, but please give me a break. It's my first fanfic. However, to avoid all confusion, I'm going to go ahead and clear a few things up in this author's note just in case anyone is majorly confused.

-In this story Haley James is not alive. She was killed by a drunken driver on her way to visit Lucas, who is in fact married to Peyton. The relationships between characters will be different then they were in the actual show, however (most) all of the characters will be in the story.

Again, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing, and I really would appreciate everyone's feedback. Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Let me know what you think, and expect to see the next chapter soon. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with One Tree Hill, the creator, or any of the actors in the show!**


End file.
